tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Videojuegos
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a tenido varios videojuegos producidos desde 1989, en gran parte por la compañía japonesa desarrolladora de videojuegos Konami. Desde Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: World Tour hasta el más reciente Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan, han habido muchos títulos de videojuegos basados en esta franquicia increíble. Los videojuegos clásicos se basan principalmente en la serie animada de 1987, con elementos tomados de las primeras películas, el cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures, sus figuras de acción e incluso los cómics de Mirage y los libros RPG; los videojuegos más recientes se basan en la serie de animada de 2003, la película de 2007, la serie animada de 2012, la película de 2014 y los cómics de IDW. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) thumb|center *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (videojuego de 1989) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (arcade - 1989) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (portátil - Konami) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Splinter Speaks *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: World Tour *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Shredder's Last Stand *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Basketball *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (pinball) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shredder Gets Shelled! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Dimension X Assault *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Four for Four *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles in Turtle Challengehttp://everything2.com/title/Video+Challenger Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) thumb|center *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GBA) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Gameboy Advance Video Volume 1 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare *TMNT: Mutant Melee *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward: Ninja Training NYC *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ninja Tribunal *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Shredder Reborn *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Way of the Warrior *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for the City *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant & Monster Mayhem *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Double Damage *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shred Head *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Sewer Surf Showdown *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Stars *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Foot Clan Street Brawl *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtling 2006 Snow Boarding *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mouser Mayhem *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Smash *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Foot Clan Street Brawl 2 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Gunjin Meteors *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle Nexus: Castle Defender *TMNT: Race for the Sewer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Mind Dojo Kensei *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shuffle Puzzle *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shuffle Puzzle 2 TMNT (2007) thumb|center *TMNT: Power of 4 *TMNT *TMNT *TMNT: Ninja Adventures Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) thumb|center *Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Dark Horizons *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Turtle Tactics 3D *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Throw Back! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rooftop Run *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Sewer Run *Monkey Quest *Super Mini Puzzle Heroes *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mouser Mayhem *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtleportation *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutation Station *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donnie Saves a Princess *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heist in a Half Shell *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Trick or Treat Tussle *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Final Slice *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Skewer in the Sewer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Booyakasha Blitz *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shadow Heroes *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mikey's Day Off *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for NY *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Collect and Conquer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Casey Jones versus Evil Robot Ninjas *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Pizza Like a Turtle Do *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Comic Book Combat *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Blast to the Past *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Hack Attack *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Power Rangers: Ultimate Hero Clash! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Deep Space April *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mech *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kicking it Old School *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Space *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (arcade - 2017) *Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Películas de Paramount (2014-2016) thumb|center *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (videojuego de 3DS de 2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (videojuego móvil de 2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Training Lair Otros *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Manhattan Missions *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash-Up *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade Attack *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan Videojuegos fanmade *Turtles Game *TMNT Engine *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - The Wrath of Shredder *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Red Sky Battle *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Turtle Arena *TMNT Fan Game *Turtles: Ninja in Time *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (iPhone) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Vozvrashcheniye Legendy *Deliverance *TMNT by GaBoTiCo *TMNT vs X-Men comic's clash *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Bros *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shocked -The Arcade Game- *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rescue-Palooza Videojuegos relacionados *Super Mini Puzzle Heroes *Injustice 2 *Super Brawl Universe Véase también *Videojuegos/Ordenados por sistemas Vídeos Archivo:Evolution of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Games 1989-2018 Archivo:Top 10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Video Games Referencias en:Video games Categoría:Videojuegos